Life, Love, Loss
by Drake Dragoon
Summary: This time, we have Fish-Eye and Tiger-Eye. Is there anything, somepeople wouldn't do for love? Well, both Tiger-Eye & Fish-Eye found out the hard way...


Anime High - Episode 2 - Sailor Moon Universe - Life, Love, Loss

Anime High - Episode 2 - Sailor Moon Universe - Life, Love, Loss

Welcome one more…Dragoon here once again.

Imagine if you will, if the Amazon Trio had escape the Dead Moon Circus to start a whole to new life, one in which they could feel how is was to be a human…but were capture shortly later after feeling such joys. This fan fiction will take you behind the role of Tiger-Eye, as he ventures forth, trying not to mix both pleasure and business, as hard as he can. As you can see, the trio were still allow to live in the city one their own…but only if they would (if not ordered to) continue working for them.

As I said in my last fan fiction, this doesn't take place during the Sailor Moon saga, but yet in world that just about anything can happen. This one does take place a many years after the last one, where the Amazon Trio was students at Juuban High School. Both Fish Eye and Hawk Eye were always into their studies, having fun on the side, Tiger Eye was always outside…being who he was best…the ladies man…

********

It was late, around 2am, and two figures were now seen crossing from behind the school's library. The two shadows were growing larger as the two walked appeared, one of the two shadows had belong to Tiger-Eye, while the other belong to his Girlfriend. Tiger-Eye was walking side by side with his Gf, holding hands.

"So…are we still up for that date, tomorrow?" Tiger-Eye leaned in closer, as to give her a kiss, if not more, upon her lips, but she slowly push him forward rejecting his offer.

"By of course. We'll meet back here around 8-ish, right?"

Tiger-Eye was now looking into her eyes, watching as the moon's light shined brightly where she stood. "Yeah, right here…the same place were we met a year ago." Tiger-Eye leaned in close, this time kissing her upon her left cheek.

She smiled and looked up. "Has it been so long. It feels like we only met yesterday. When I barely even knew you, and you came to me asking me out. I was completely shock, so it was so hard for me to say no…" Looking back at him, she sighs. "That was the best night of my life…"

Never once had Tiger-Eye left her sight, as she spoke, all he did was look upon her grace, saying how he probable the luckiest guy to have found someone like her.

A few minutes had past, and Tiger-Eye had yet to say anything. "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face a few times till he snap out of his trance. Tiger-Eye's eyes blinked and looked up. "And what were you thinking?" She giggled.

"Just about how, I'm probable the luckiest guy to have you…" Tiger-Eye looked her in the face, and for the moment something happen, and the end result was them kissing, full on.

Elsewhere, but not far from where their were, someone was watching them, but in a split second it was gone.

Ten minutes had past, now and the two were now going their separate ways. They kissed one more, only a peck and they headed home. 

********

When the Trio had escape, they were able to find a place to live, using what "skills" they knew. The place wasn't too far to walk from school, but their biggest mistake was that it was very near to the Dead moon circus, the main reason why they found.

********

It was around 3.30am & Fish Eye was still up studying, most of his work was already done, but he wanted to double-check it to make sure that he was right. Hawk Eye already sleeping, as both Fish eye and he had finish at the same time, but he choose to sleep, instead of double checking his. The door slowly creeks open and in came Tiger-Eye, completely tied.

********

Tiger-Eye didn't really want to speak to the others at the moment, so he had hope that, by sneaking in, he would avoid any conflict with the others, mainly with Fish-Eye, whose always up this late…

"So you were with her again, huh?" asked Fish-Eye from behind the door, shutting it as Tiger-Eye entered. Startle, Tiger-Eye jumped back, and held his hand to his heart. "So speak up…" Fish-eye keep looking at him as he push (or made him walk) backward into the couch.

"Wha…what do you mean. All we did was go out to see a film and that was it…whoa!" Tiger-eye had lost his balance and almost fell if it wasn't for Fish-eye who grabs his arm in time. "…Thanks." Getting up, and removing his hand from Fish-eye's grip, he brushed off his cloths and headed toward his room.

"…Some thanks." Fish-eye's last remarks were lost, as Tiger-eye had already entered his room, locking the door behind. "Just great…" Fish-eye sighs "I can't study when I so… Oh Tiger-sama." Fish-eye had already picked up some of his textbooks and was heading for his room.

********

Upon enter his room, Fish-eye drop all of his books, and threw his body across the bed and began to speak to himself. "Why wouldn't you listen to me, my love for you is far greater than anyone could have for you! The main reason I left was to be with you, I would have stayed by your side forever! But instead you went off with someone else, only to leave me alone…" 

Fish-eye had now began to cry his self to sleep, with his face in his pillow. Just outside of his window, another couple was seen together as they walked down the street, but strangely, right behind them was this creature, watching…as if it was waiting, but just the couple noticed it, it had once again vanish…

********

"So have you found any new targets for me," asked Neherenia as she looked down from her mirror world.

"Yes, Queen Neherenia, I have. This young lady might just be the holder of Pegasus. Her heart seems pure enough," reply Ziorconia.

"Good! Wait…" Neherenia looks at the photo for a moment "…no never mind, have one of the trio go out & find this girl and have her heart mirror searched, immediately!" 

"Yes, Queen Neherenia…"

Queen Neherenia's image had faded away from the Mirror, as Ziorconia walked throu the hall, heading into the main tent and onto her seat…

********

It was early in the morning, around 5am now. The weekend had now begun, and the trio was still asleep…or so they wished.

"Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up!" Ziorconia's image said as her floating eye teleported into each of the trio's rooms. 

Stumbling out of his bed, Hawk eye was the first to rise, with Fish eye next. Tiger-eye was the only one still sleeping. Ziorconia was steamed, too bad at the moment she was only a hologram; otherwise he would have gotten one of the worst wake calls ever… Fish eye notices this and told her that he wouldn't be needed, that one of them would be good enough.

All Fish eye got in return was Ziorconia's image in his face. "Humph! Well then, I have someone here I want you to find…" Suddenly a photo appeared in Hawk eye's hand. "You'll find her and check her heart mirror for Pegasus, got it!" 

Blinking slightly, he looked at the photo, trying to place the face. "I…I know this girl. She's in my Algebra 1 class." Trying to remember her name. "Liddy, that's it" As that was said, Fish eye's eyes lit up and snatched the photo out of his hand, hoping it was the same person. "Heh!"

It was as if someone had giving him an early Christmas present. "Oh Hawk-sama, there no need for you come on this one. I'm willing to take on his task…" Fish eye looking at Hawk eye, hoping that he would approve. Hawk eye on the other hand, was falling prey to the sandman's sand attack, and just simply nodded his head slightly.

Ziorconia's image had faded away a while ago, and leaving the flying eye, who was now teleporting back. Fish eye slowly led Hawk eye to his room, and returned to his room getting dress for what he thought could be the greatest opportune every.

********

It was only half an hour later, when Hawk eye had woken up, now fully remember who their target was! "Oh crap…Fish eye…FISH EYE!!!" He was no where to found, his room was empty, other than for his stuff, and the door was left wide open. "He didn't…! Tiger-chan, Tiger-chan!"

Tiger-eye will still fast asleep, unaware of any of surrounding at the moment. He had only begun to stir when Hawk eye ran into his room, and began to jerk him awake. "Come on…wake up, something wrong!"

Tiger-eye rubbed his eyes and looked up, finally waking up. "What could so wrong, that you'll have to wake me up so early?" Hawk eye told him, who just happen to visit them a little while ago and who the target was. He was now fully awake, and completely in shock. "Wha…where Fish eye…I...I…" Tiger-eye was no longer sitting, as he fell asleep in his cloth, he ran out of the door, telling Hawk eye who was behind him to stay behind. Clutching his fist together, he ran as fast as he could to Liddy's place…his girlfriend's home.

********

The place was a mess; Fish eye had summon one of the performers to find her, but also ended up totaling the place. Fish eye now had Liddy backed into a corner. Liddy was horrified; her place was being destroyed, while her boyfriend's best friend was attaching her. "Fish-chan, why are you doing this?"

He paid no attention to her, and snapped his fingers. "1," Out of no where, a board appeared behind her, with the dead moon symbol on it. "2," just as soon as the board appeared Liddy's arms were hastily fastened to it. Fish eye was just about to finish her job, just as Tiger eye ran into the room, and froze. "Tiger-sama…"

********

Tiger-eye, had already ran 5 blocks and was closing in on Liddy's apartment. "How could he accept this mission. He knows Liddy is my girlfriend, why would he accept it…" Tiger-eye was crying on his way there, but stop as he reached the door, only to find it ripped apart and the person who had done it.

"She summon a performer…" Tiger-eye suddenly felt as if something had just ran down his spine, whether it was fear that Fish-eye had already completed his mission, or pure anger at both the performer and Fish eye for what they had done so far. "…" Tiger-eye charge right into the room, releasing his whip and attacked the performer, sending it back to the shadow in which it had came from.

Fish eye had notice something in the distance, but thought nothing of it, thinking it was just the performer. "2," Liddy was suddenly attach to the board, but just as he was going to say three, Tiger-eye was standing before them, watching in horror. Both Fish eye and Tiger-eye stood beside each other, only looking into each other eyes.

Fish eye was first to break the silence. "Tiger-sama…I…you… It not what you think!" 

"What is it then! All I'm seeing is my girlfriend attach a board & unconscious. What am I supposed to think!?" Tiger-eye left Fish eye and went over to Liddy, and tried to remove the cuffs that were around Liddy's arms, but failed. 

Fish eye move closer to him, begging him to stop what he was doing. "Tiger-sama, I did this for you…for us. We could be together, just us. This girl isn't needed other than for this purpose. Let me get rid of her, so we can be together!" 

Tiger-eye was now furious at Fish-eye's comment. "No! Fish-kun…How dare you say such a thing about us! I'm not into that male/male thing. I love Liddy…she's the only I have ever had true feelings for." Tiger-eye was burning with rage, how could one of his best friends do such a thing. Friends or not, Tiger-eye felt discussed by just looking at him. "I could never love anyone like you, Fish-kun, never!"

Fish-eye's heart shatter right there, and then. All that he had hope and wanted had ended, there was no turning back now, Tiger-eye would have never forgiven him. Whatever chances he had were all lost. Fish-eye looked, as if saying something, then he looked back up at Tiger-eye. Fish eye's eyes were now covered in blackness. "If I can't show you how much I love you…neither shall she! Three!"

Tiger-eye watch as his beloved heart mirror appeared before them. Trying to grab the mirror as it came forth, his efforts we in vein, as Fish-eye had already snatch it away and had his head inside of it, checking for Pegasus.

Liddy, even tho she was unconscious, a single tear came from her eye, as Fish-eye removed his head from the mirror. Fish-eye, looked sadly to the left as he held onto the mirror. "Nothing…he wasn't there…" Fish-eye was still in a trance from being disappointed by Tiger-eye, and that he had failed to find Pegasus. "Nothing!!!!" Something drop, and it was only then that Tiger-eye removed his hand from hers & remember that Fish-eye had her heart mirror, but it was too late…

********

Fish-eye had dropped the mirror, shattering it in the process. It was over, Fish-eye had gotten his wish, to be the only one in Tiger-eye's heart, the price was harsh, but to him, it was worth it. Fish-eye turn to apologize to Tiger-eye, hoping that everything would be forgiven, but as he turn to face him, Tiger-eye punched him in the face, leaving his mark.

"How could you…How could you…" those were the last words that Fish-eye had heard from Tiger-eye as he picked up Liddy's body and carried her out of the door. 

"But…But…" There was no reply. Fish-eye was left, standing inside of what used to be a bedroom, all alone and empty. He began to cry and sat down in the same corner that Liddy once stood in. "My heart belong to him and him alone…I would have done anything to be his, that was why I did this. So he'll be mines and mines alone…but why do I feel so shallow, what I did…was it wrong…." Fish-eye held his hand to his face, crying even more.

********

As the years past, Tiger-eye never made much contact with Fish-eye, even tho they lived together. He would speak to him every now and then, they later became friends again, but their friendship was very limited. Tiger-eye has yet to forgive Fish-eye for what he did. And Since then, Tiger-eye found very little interest in women other than for targets for the heart mirrors. No he didn't switch to liking guys; he just hangs around by himself at the bar or at home. 

********

Okay, I notice that I kinda messed up alone the away, but this took me over 3 nights to write! I had to skip chatting for this! Damnit, I wanted to chat! ^_~ Well, it done, and I know ever Fish-eye fan will be out hunting me down, with at least 20 beam cannons ready to fire upon me. I really doubt I'll post this alt.fan.sailor-moon, as I know for sure that I'll be killed there.


End file.
